Ninjago: The Rise of Lord Akudoo
by nightfury319
Summary: Hi guys! Many of you might have read this story under my old username, ImaginiveGirl. Well I have looked back at my story and decided to make it better. If you haven't read this story then enjoy reading it and I hope you like it.
1. Prolgue

Ninjago: The Rise of Lord Akudoo

Proluge: A new begining

"Huf huf." A girl breathed as she ran, dodging

every obstacle in her way. ''I have to hurry before...he shows up." The young girl ran faster and faster as the unknown evil trailing behind her.

"Keep on finding her!" A voice ran in the mountains. "Mwhahhh." 


	2. Chapter 1

Ninjago Chapter 1: The Stranger

Meanwhile on the Destiney's Bounty

"Ha!" A ninja shouted. "Ho! Take this! Yes gotcha!" This ninja was Cole, training his usuual way and he dodged incoming weapons and dummys. Once he was done he went inside, finding his friends and Sensei Wo.

"Hey Cole." Kai said. "Hey eveyone." Cole said and sat down at the dinner table with his friends. "You've gotten stronger I see." Zane said "Ha yeah right." Jay said

"What was that smartmouth?" Cole said angerly "Whoa whoa Cole I'm just saying that." Jay started. "Oh yeah what?" Cole argued.

"Enough!" Sensei Wo shouted as he stepped in the room. "Yes sensei." Cole and Jay said. "Besides we have more important tasks to focus at hand." Sensei Wo said.

"Such as?" Kai asked "Such as a strong force of power I've been sensing for the pass few days." Sensei Wo continued. "I fear we may have a new villian on our hands."

"Whoa calm down Sensei, whatever it is, we'll be ready for it right guys?" Cole said and everyone agreed. "Indeed." Sensei Wo said.

Suddenly the alarm went off and everyone headed for the main base to see what was the problem. "What is it Nya?" Kai asked. "I'm not sure but it looks like a monster is attacking Ninjago City. A water demon by the looks of it." Nya said while she looked at the unknown monster on the screen.

"This could be what sensei meant about the unknown power." Zane said "Well what are we waiting for?" Cole said, flipping his hood. "Lets kick some monster butt!"

Soon the ninjas got their weapons and jumped down from the Bounty, in their vehicles and headed to Ninjago City.

Meanwhile the water demon was attacking the city, terrorising the people. But before the monster could attack anyone else or anything the ninjas arrived.

"This looks complicated." Zane observed "I never seen anyything like it." Jay said "Where did it come from?" Kai asked. "Who cares we still have a job to do." Cole said "Ninja GO!"

As ninjas spin around the demon, a mysterious figure appeared, watching their every move. "This looks bad."

The figure said "He might of found me." Then the figure jumped down from the roof and joined the fight.

"Ha!" Kai punched the demon in the face while Zane attacked the demon with the power of ice. Jay spun his nunjuks and threw lighting at the demon.

The demon roared loud and attacked back.

"Hey over here!" Cole said and use his scythe and the demon went rocking forward and backward and fell, heading towards Cole.

"Cole look out!" Kai shouted to his friend, whose weapon was stuck in the ground as Cole tried to pull his weapon out but he couldn't.

"Arrgh got it!" Cole said, freeing his scythe but the monster was coming down his way.


	3. Chapter 2

Ninjago Chapter 2: The Water Ninja

"Look out!" A voice shouted and the figure went into Cole, knocking him out of the way and the monster fell, roaring louder as it cried in pain.

Cole hitted his head and groaned. "Oh huh?" and looked down and saw a mysterious ninja."Are you alright?" The ninja asked worriedly.

Cole was so hypnotized by the ninja's soft voice that he had a dreamy look on his face and said "Yeah I'm fine but who are you?"

"I'm..." The ninja began but then said "The water ninja. Sorry if I hitted your head hard." "Don't worry about that." Cole said "But you...your very pretty for a ninja."

The ninja giggled and they both gotten up and Cole was about to introduce himself but the water ninja fought the demon and the others watched in a amazed.

Kai and Zane saw the water ninja lay a punch in the monster's face and both had dreamy looks on their faces.

"Whoa she's... she's." Kai began and Zane said "Attractive and strong." They both sighed as they watched and the water ninja said "Ninja..." "Huh?" the ninja gang said. "GO!" and the water ninja spin a tornado of water and she spun around the demon and it roared loud. She struck its heart and the demon disappeared in a mist and the battle was over.

"Whoa did you see that?" Kai said "Yeah.'' "Cool." The others said and the 4 ninjas went to the water ninja.

"You're so amazing!" Jay said "Yes we thank you for saving us." Zane said The water ninja smiled. "Its no big deal really." "Are you kidding?! The way you handled that monster was like wow! Unbelieveable!" Jay said

"By the way what's your name?" Cole said "Yeah tell us." Kai said. The water ninja sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that.'' "Huh?" The gang said and asked "How come?"

"It's a long story." The water ninja said. "Its getting pretty late but hopefully I'll see you 4 again." The ninja turned but when she turned around, she looked at Cole and said

"Especailly you." She winked at Cole, making him blush red and she hurried away.

"I swear she was looking at me." Kai said "No your mistaken it was obvious that she was looking at me." Zane said "Nah me." Kai and Zane were disagreeing.

While they argued, Cole looked at the Water Ninja and sighed. "She's beautiful." Jay heard him and turned to Cole and saw that he had hearts in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Ninjago Chapter 3: Aqua

As for the Water Ninja, she landed in her secret hideout.

So Aqua flipped her hood and gathered her stuff and including her swords called The Swords of Chaos.

"These swords are what Lord Akudoo are after." Aqua said to herself. "If they fall into his hands then bad things will happen to this world. I better pack up since Akudoo is near."

Aqua packed up including her bow and arrows. She walked along the beach and saw the moon, laying its cheek on the ocean blanket.

Aqua sat down on the beach and smiled. "What a beautiful night." Aqua said "Especailly after I met those ninjas and the black ninja wow." Aqua was in a daze and soon found herself blushing when she thought about the black ninja.

"Silly me, blushing over a handsome ninja that I don't even know." Aqua said and gotten up and walked again.

Suddenly the wind picked up and it gotten stronger. "Whoa! This wind is strong." Aqua said, struggling as she pushed herself walking forward in the strong wind.

Then the wind gotten so strong that it picked up Aqua and it carried her up in the air away from the beach. "Whoa!" Aqua shouted.

Meanwhile Cole was out, looking at the stars and sighed with the thought of the mysterious ninja girl in his head. "She was so beautiful" Cole sighed "I wish I meet her again."

Then he heard a thud on the side of the ship. Cole went to see what it was and saw a girl.

"Whoa who's she?" Cole thought.

Then Cole pulled the girl up and the she moved alittle in Cole's arms. She groaned and Cole sat down and puted the girl's head in his lap and saw the her face. "Whoa she's cute." Cole said and realize "Wait she needs help." and picked her up and went inside.

A few hours later...

"Huh?" The girl woken up and saw Cole. He looked at the girl. ''Hey are you ok?" Cole asked "Um yes?" the girl said confused at where she was. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh!" Cole said "I founded you on the side of the ship and brought you here in my room since it was the nearest room I can put you in."

He blush a hue of pink when he said that last part. "I'm sorry." The girl replied "You didn't have to do that." "No its fine." Cole said "You must be hungry right?" The girl nodded.

"Come on." Cole led the girl inside a to the dinner table. "My name is Cole." the black ninja said and sat down with her. "What's your name?" "Oh my name is ...Aqua." The mysterious girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Cole said and shook hands with Aqua. Suddenly they both blush when their hands touched and looked at each other. "Whoa he's hot." Aqua thought as she looked at Cole's fit body and his bangs swayed to the side making a sexy look.

"She's pretty cute." Cole thought and they snapped back into reality. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Cole said "Its alright its not your fault." Aqua smiled.

Cole smiled back and served her some food. When Aqua was done she said "Well its getting pretty late we should head for bed." "Yeah uh follow me." Cole said and Aqua followed him.

Cole led her to a spare room and Aqua was amazed at the color of aquamarine and deep blue on the walls as she looked around. "Wow nice place you got here." Aqua said "Heh thankx."Cole said "If you need anything let me know."

"Ok goodnight Cole." Aqua said. "Goodnight." Cole said and shutted Aqua's door.

Aqua layed in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "He's that ninja I encountered earlier. I must keep my idenity a secret otherwise...no he won't find me. I hope he won't otherwise this world will be in danger. But I feel as if I can trust Cole and the others. What am I going to do? Man so many things happening lately."

Aqua fell asleep and thought more about if she should tell Cole and the other ninjas her secret. But for right now she is still unsure.


	5. Chapter 4

Ninjago Chapter 4: Training Day

Aqua was still asleep and she turned in her bed. Suddenly she was breathing hard as she moved around more. Then she was having a nightmare.

_Aqua's Dream: _

_"Gotta keep on running!'' Aqua ran as fast as she can, running away from an evil. _

_"Your time is running out Aqua. You can't run forever." a voice cried, mocking Aqua. _

_"I will if I have to anything to keep you away from the Swords of Chaos!" Aqua shouted in the darkness. _

_"Oh yes but I mmust have it to RULE THE WORLD!" "Mwahhhhh!" _

_Suddenly a pair of long black snaky arms reached behind Aqua and grabbed her by the ankles and next her arms. Aqua cried out for help but nothing was there to hear her. Except a shadow figure with red eyes appeared and was coming closer to Aqua, closer and closer, with chills running down Aqua's back and neck. She screamed in her dream. _

"Aqua wake up! Wake up!" Cole said shaking her while the others watched. Aqua sat up gasping heavy and turned to Cole.

"Aqua are you..." He began and Aqua hugged him, leaving Cole stunned and he looked down at the young girl, who was crying.

"Its ok Aqua it was just a dream." Cole said, comferting her while rubbing her back. "Its ok."

Aqua sniffed and looked at Cole. "What happened?" "You started to yell in your sleep and I ...well... all of us were worried so we came to see you." Cole said.

"All of you?" Aqua said and looked at Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, Zane, and Jay.

"Yeah we were worried about you." Kai said

"Here's some water it will help you calm down." Zane said, passing Aqua some water.

"Thanks." she said, as she gulped down the water and relaxed.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Cole said "That's Kai, and his sister Nya, Zane, Jay and Sensei Wu."

"Nice to meet you all." Aqua smiled "Sorry about the trouble."

"What trouble?" Kai said "We're just glad you're safe and sound."

"Yeah guess your right." Aqua said and turned to Cole. "Cole thankx for your help."

"Anytime Aqua." Cole said.

Later on the ninjas were out training and Aqua appeared as she watched them trained.

"They're ninjas too." Aqua said. "I must be careful."

"Hey Aqua." Cole said

"Oh Cole!" Aqua was surprised.

"So how is it going?" Cole asked "Sorry I surprised ya."

''Its ok Cole I know you didn't mean it and I'm doing fine." Aqua smiled and looked at the rest of the ninjas.

"Everyone is doing well even you Cole."

"Thanks Aqua and if you want I can train you." Cole offered and smile at Aqua.

"Um sure." Aqua said and then thought. "I gotta go easy otherwise he'll suspect I'm the Water Ninja. But then again it'll be nice to train with Cole and the others."

Cole and Aqua began their training. First they did streches then did the obstacle course. "Its easy all you have to do is pass this obstacle course like this."

Cole went into the obsatcle course, dodging sharp swords, over the posts and hitting the dummys.

"Now you try." Cole said and Aqua did it perfectly. "Wow I'm impress."

"Thank you." Aqua said.

Next Cole and Aqua trained with bamboo sticks and they were doing well, even Sensei watched them and he was very impress.

Soon after a few hours of training, Cole, Aqua and the rest of the gang were done training for the day.

Aqua had a hard time walking after the training. But Cole helped and he realized ever since the night he met Aqua, he had a crush on her but it'll remain a secret until then.


	6. Chapter 5

Ninjago Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

As days pass Cole and Aqua grew together as good friends but both ninjas had secret crushes on each other. Each time when they see each other they smile and blush at the same time.

Aqua and Cole trained together as well and often tease each other. "Alright ready Aqua?" Cole asked "Yeah." Aqua said and grabbed some weights. Cole caught her eye.

Her eyes widen and she blush when she saw Cole. He took off his shirt reveiling his mucles from chest to abs. Cole turned and strech his abs.

"Oh my god." Aqua whispered "He's so sexy." blushing and Cole turned notice her staring. Aqua turn a pink hue and turned away. "Checking me out eh Aqua?" Cole teased and Aqua turned red .

"No." she said quietly. Cole laughed and lifting a heavy weight and started his workout. He turned to his left and saw Aqua lifting heavy weights too.

"Showoff." Cole frowned and Aqua stuck her tounge out and smiled. Cole laughed and so did she. Then she lifted a heavier weight and Aqua fell. Cole saw this and ran towards her.

"Aqua are you ok-...whoa!" Cole tripped and fell on top of Aqua. "Ugh my head!" Cole rubbed his head.

Suddenly Cole and Aqua notice the position they were in. "Oh uh..." Aqua blush. Cole blush crimson as well. Then they both gotten up and were still in each other's arms.

Aqua stared at Cole's onyx eyes as he stared into her brown ones. He snaked his arms around her waist as Aqua looped her arms around his neck.

"Aqua?" Cole said, looking deep in her eyes."Yes Cole?" Aqua said, looking lovely into his eyes.

"Have I told you that your eyes are beautiful?" Cole said.

"Really?" Aqua said and smile.

Cole puted Aqua against the wall.

"Yes but most of all..." Cole whispered in her ear "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Aqua shivered by his husky baritones and she liked it alot.

She gazed at his abs and traced them making Cole chuckle.

Then they lean in slowly until...

"Hey there you are you two! Dinner's ready!" Jay barged in, ruining a perfect moment.

Cole and Aqua looked at him with frustration. Especailly Cole.

"Do you mind?!" Cole fumed at Jay.

"What?" Jay said slyly "You two in the middle of something important."

"Whatever!" Cole fumed again and grabbed his shirt and stormed out.

During dinner Cole was still angry. But when Aqua came in and sat down next to him, she held his hand making Cole smile.

That night Cole was outside and found Aqua, sitting down, looking at the stars from the railing.

"Hey Aqua." Cole said, walking up to her.

"Hey Cole." Aqua sighed.

"What's wrong?You look so stress out lately. Everything ok?" Cole looked at Aqua with a worried look.

"Yeah just alot of things on my mind lately that's all." Aqua sighed again.

"What kind of things?" Cole asked.

"Oh well...its hard to say I mean I want to tell you Cole but I don't know how you'll react." Aqua said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Cole smiled "Promise."

"Oh well um ok." Aqua said and took a deep breath.

"Well first off you know the Water Ninja you and the rest of the guys know about?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." Cole blush and Aqua looked at him sideways.

"What? Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Just that when you mentioned her, I really think she's beautiful." Cole said.

"Really?" Aqua said quietly.

Cole nodded and looked beyond the deck. "She's really a strong ninja and I can tell from her voice, she really is a kind person who cares alot too."

Cole turned to Aqua. "You know who she is?"

"Yes she's...she's...me Cole I'm the Water Ninja." Aqua confessed.

Cole was shocked hearing this and looked at Aqua.

"You're...the Water Ninja?" Cole asked.

"Yes I am." Aqua said tearing up and turned around. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"But why?" Cole asked.

"I've been keeping..a secret from you guys."Aqua said

"What secret?" Cole frowned

"A bad guy named Lord Akudoo is after me because I have these." Aqua showed Cole, The Swords of Chaos and conitued.

"He's after these swords because they posses a power that can split the world into two and can cause serious consequenes. These swords have been in my family for years and we use them to protect good."

"And this Akudoo is after you because he wants the swords to split this world." Cole asked

"Yes." Aqua said

"That explains why you had that nightmare." Cole said and Aqua nodded.

"I'm sorry Cole for not telling you." Aqua said and tears ran down from her cheeks.

"I understand that I'm a danger to you and your friends. I'll just go and you don't have to worry about me!" Aqua cried out and ran from Cole.

"Aqua!" Cole said and ran after her. He found her by the top deck and walked towards her.

"Aqua I-" Cole began.

"Leave me alone!" Aqua cried "Can't you see that I'm a danger to you guys and yourself?"

"No Aqua you're more than that." Cole went up to her and embraced Aqua to him.

She cried in his arms and Cole's expression softened.

Finally Aqua looked up at Cole and he said "Its not your fault and don't worry we'll protect you and even me."

"Cole." Aqua said and laied her head against him. "Promise to never let go."

"Aqua." Cole said and stroke her back and wiped her tears.

"I promise and Aqua? I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Aqua said.

"The truth is is...I like you Aqua. Your a very nice person and caring too." Cole said "Also I think you are beautiful."

"You do?"Aqua asked.

Cole nodded and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"I was wondering if you felt the same way...but I guess not..." Cole began to walk away and Aqua stopped him.

"Wait!" she said. Cole turned with a sad expression.

"Cole I- like you too." Aqua said carefully.

"Wow I'm shocked."

Cole said. Aqua laughed and looked at Cole and kissed him on the cheek.

He blush red and spun while throwing up a confeddy hooting and holloring.

Aqua laughed and hugged him.

Cole smiled and hugged her back.

He then looked at her.

Cole lifted her chin leaned in and slowly envenloped Aqua's lips and kissed her.

She blush red but kissed him back passionalty. 


	7. Chapter 6

Ninjago Chapter 6: The Evil Ahead

Aqua and Cole spened alot of time together the next morning. They trained together and sat with each other at lunch and dinner.

Kai and Zane suspected something was going on and gotten jealous with Cole.

"Ok Cole what's going on?" Kai asked

"What?" Cole asked innocentally, making him blush.

"What's going on between you and Aqua?" Zane asked.

"Well uh..." Cole said and looked at his friends. "Let's just say Aqua and I are...in love."

"WHAT?!" Zane and Kai asked and fainted.

Once they woke up they looked at Cole.

"You're in love with Aqua?" Kai asked.

"Yes that's what I said. Look I know you guys liked Aqua too but can we lower the rivalry over her please?" Cole asked.

"I suppose." Kai said.

"Agreed.'' Zane said.

"What's all this in love with Aqua business?" Jay asked, as he walked in.

"Cole and Aqua are a couple now." Kai said.

"Sweet." Jay said "Maybe you guys Nya and I should double date sometime."

"Jay." Cole complained.

"What?" Jay said. "So when did you guys became a couple?"  
"Last night, she was out alone and told me something, then we fell in love." Cole said

"Did you kiss?" Jay asked slyly.

"Yes." Cole blush.

"Wait what did Aqua tell you Cole?" Zane asked

"Well she said that she was the Water Ninja, and told me about a evil that's following her."

"What evil?" Kai asked.

"A evil lord named Akudoo whose after the Swords of Chaos and..." Cole explained the rest of the story.

"Wow." Zane said

"Yeah." Cole said.

"Hey guys." Aqua said and everyone turned around and saw Aqua. She was wearing a blue top with silver rhinestones and a black vest with a deninm shorts and black boots.

"Hey Aqua." Kai and Zane sighed dreamly as Aqua walked by them and winked, making them sigh again.

Aqua walked towards Cole and smile.

"Hey Cole."

"Hey Aqua wow you look amazing." Cole said, looking at Aqua up and down.

"Heh thanks." Aqua said and kissed his cheek.

Cole sighed and blush at Aqua.

Meanwhile at headquarters of Lord Akudoo,

"Dang it why is it so hard to capture her that ninja!" Lord Akudoo yelled. "Everything I try is always a fail! A fail I tell ya!"

"Master Akudoo." A voice said and one of Akudoo's lead henchmen, named Jace, a guy who has silver hair with glowing eyes, and wearing armor.

"What is it Jace?" Akudoo said

"I've prepared a trap for Aqua." Jace said

"It doesn't matter." Akudoo said

"Oh but master this plan will go well." Jace said.

"Go on." Akudoo said seemed interested in Jace's plan.

"All we have to do is lure Aqua and then we'll attack her and take the Swords of Chaos and bring them to you my lord." Jace explained his plan.

"Seems interesting." Akudoo said "All right then but do not fail me Jace!"

"Oh I won't fail master." Jace said confidentally.

"You better not! Soon the swords will be mine!" Akudoo said and laughed evily.


	8. Chapter 7

Ninjago Chapter 7: Good vs Evil  
Aqua trained with Cole and the rest of the guys that day.

Then suddenly the alarm went off and the 5 ninjas went to the main base.

"What's going on?" Kai asked Nya.

"It appears a group of evil henchmen are located in the forest. I think they're planning something."

"Then whatever it is we'll take care of it right guys?" Cole said

"Right." the ninjas said.

Then the ninjas came outside on the bounty and was ready to jump.

Aqua pulled out her flute and played it. Swirls of water came about and a water skier appeared.

"Sweet ride." Jay said and Aqua nodded her head.

"Come on." Aqua said and hopped onto her vechicle and flipped her hood.

She and her friends did the same and flew off of the Bounty.

The ninjas landed and went through the trees. Aqua slipped but Cole caught her and winked at her.

They continued throughtout the trees and stopped behind bolders, seeing a group of henchmen and a guy with silver hair.

"Jace." Aqua hissed and the guys looked at her.

"Who's Jace?" Kai asked.

"He's the general of Lord Akudoo's army." Aqua said

"Let's get him." Cole said and the ninjas leaped into action.

Cole used his scythe to make the ground rumble while Aqua used her water bow and arrows.

She then spun around in a tornado of water and the bad guys died in a burst of mist.

Then Cole spun too beating the bad guys.

Kai and Zane used their weapons to face another bunch of bad guys while Jay was having well...fun.

"HA take this and that wah!" Jay said punching bad guys.

"Well well if isn't Princess Aqua." Jace said

"What Princess?!" The 4 ninjas said and Aqua huffed her breath.

"Shut up Jace!" she said "You know you can't win."

"We'll see." Jace said and snapped his fingers.

Plants grew from the ground and tied Aqua's ankles. She struggled to break free. But the more she struggled the tighter the vines became.

"So ready to give up?" Jace said and punched her in the stomach.

Aqua gagged and toppled over.

"Aqua!" Cole said and ran after her.

"Huh? Oh Aqua!" Kai and Zane said and tripped over each other over to save Aqua.

"Oh jeez." Jay said rolling his eyes at the two and hurried to help.

Cole ran in front of Aqua and blocked her.

"How dare you hurt her!" Cole said angry and swung his weapon.

Jace dodged it and punched him. "Cole!" Aqua said and used the Swords of Chaos to break free.

Aqua swung her swords and cutted Jace's hand off.

"That's for Cole." Aqua shouted.

Then Jace and her continued to fight but Aqua was growing weaker and weaker.

Jace punched her and she screamed with pain.

He smirked and regrew his hand.

Aqua was stunned but continued the fight. The battle lasted up to 3 hours and she flew forward and didn't move.

"No Aqua!" Cole said and went over to her.

Aqua tried to get up but she was too tired and Jace walked to her and lifted her up.

"You poor thing. You could've won but instead you bowed down to me?! What a pleasure!''

Then Aqua got up and picked the swords up and swung at Jace and finally got him and she struck at his heart and Jace cringed.

"You idiot! Think you can kill me easy?" Jace said.

"TORNADO OF CREATION EARTH!" Cole yelled and spun spinjitzu

Kai yelled and spun. "FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"LIGHTING!" "

''WATER!"

The five elements were combined and a huge tornado came upon the warriors.

It sucked everything.

"What is this?" Jace said and the tornado came at Jace and he spun around and he was getting weak.

Finally the tornado of creation died down and the five ninjas appeared and looked at Jace, all beaten up and weak.

Aqua huffed and Jace gotten up and swings a punch at Aqua and she fell.

Aqua gotten up then said "That's enough Jace!"

Suddenly Aqua's eyes flash blue and an aura surrounded her.

She flew up and brought out the swords and the ninjas looked at her.

"What is she doing?" Kai asked.

"She found her true potenial." Cole said and Aqua shined brighter and looked at Jace.

Water surrounded her and she spun and a jet of freezing water and sprayed at Jace.

Then a wave of water appeared and Aqua said "HYDRO WAVE!"

The wave crashed into Jace, drowning him and he died.

Aqua flew down and collasped.

"Aqua." Cole said and rushed to her and lifted her upper body to him.

Aqua groaned and looked at him.

"Cole what happened?"

"You used your powers and found your true potenial." Cole said gently.

"Oh cool." Aqua said tirdly.

"Hey Cole."

"Yes Aqua?" he asked.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna take a rest."

Aqua leaned against Cole and fell unconsious.

"Aqua!" Cole panicked.

"Don't worry Cole she's just tired from using all that power." Kai said. "I wish she would be with me."

"No she's with me." Zane said.

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

The two argued again over Aqua and Cole said "It's obvious she's with me."

Aqua mumbled in her sleep and Cole blush.

So Cole lifted her and carried her back to the Bounty.

Once on the Bounty, Cole puted Aqua on her bed.

He sat at the edge and waited for her to wake up.

Aqua moaned and woken up.

"Cole?" Aqua said and Cole smiled at her.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm ok just alittle aching that's all."

"I see." Cole said and smile. "You know Aqua you're very beautiful."

"Really? Thanks Cole you're so sweet.''

"Heh thanks." Cole scratched his head while blushing. "So Aqua how come Jace called you a princess? Are you royality?"

"Well yes it's true Cole I'm the princess of the sea."

"Oh I didn't know that sorry." Cole said

"Hey don't worry about it Cole." Aqua said and Cole got up.

"I'm just worried about you and Lord Akudoo Aqua, I just want to protect you and...I love you Aqua."

"You love me Cole?" Aqua asked and Cole smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah I do."

Meanwhile...

"What's she saying?" Kai whispered

"I don't know but Cole said that he loved her." Zane said

"What oh man why can't she fall for me?"

"You mean me."

"No me."

"Shh!" Kai said and Aqua moved towards Cole and wrap her arms around him.

"Cole I love you too." Aqua smile and she leaned in.

Cole blush red and lean in as well.

She and Cole kissed.

Kai and Zane saw this and fell with a loud thud.

"Oof." Zane and Kai said.

"Did you see that?"

"I know she kissed Cole!" they both said and then poof they fainted.

Aqua and Cole looked at each other at the loud thud and saw Zane and Kai lying on the floor unconsious.

"Was it something we did?" Aqua asked and looked at Cole, who shrugged and continued to kiss her.

Meanwhile...

"You fool you said you would get the swords!" Lord Akudoo yelled at Jace.

"But siar I..." Jace said and coughed

"You will face the consequences Jace." Akudoo threw a blast at Jace, killing him, and turned to his army.

"Search for her and when you do bring the Swords of Chaos to me. Don't come back emptyhanded. MWHAHAHA!"

Back at the Bounty everyone was having dinner and Cole stood up. "Aqua and I have an announce to make." Everyone looked at Cole and Aqua, who smiled at each other and back at the gang. "We're offfically together." Aqua said and everyone clapped.

"TOGETHER?!" Zane and Kai said and fainted.

"That's great you two." Jay said "Now that you guys are together, Nya and I and you guys can double date."

"Heh. Oh Jay." Nya said and suddenly a roar was sounded and everyone jolted up.

"What was that?" Jay said and everyone went outside and a huge dragon appeared.

It was sky blue silver with golden bands from neck to tail.

"Crystal!" Aqua said and the dragon landed on the bounty.

"Huh?" The gang said.

"This is my dragon of water, Crystal."

The dragon roared loudly and Rocky and the other dragons roared as they came in.

Rocky went up to Cyrstal and nuzzled her.

Crystal blush red and mumbled and nuzzled back.

It was love at first sight for the dragons.

"Aww." The guys said.

It was time for bed and the dragons curled in their own spots to sleep and Crystal slept when Rocky went up to her and curled next to her and fell asleep. (How sweet! :)

Aqua was waken and she tossed and turned. Finally she gave up and quietly tip toed out on the balcony and looked at the stars.

Cole yawned and heard noises and looked into Aqua's room to find it empty.

"Where can she be?" He asked himself and went to look for her with a worried look on his face.

Finally Cole found her and stared at her. Aqua's hair blew in the breeze.

Cole smile and crept up behind her. Aqua gasped when two arms were wrapped around her.

Then she realize it was her lover.

"It's late Aqua everything ok?" Cole whispered in her ear.

"Yeah just needed fresh air." Aqua said and turned around.

"Aqua you know if something is wrong you can tell me." Cole said and puted his hands into hers and smile.

"Well ok you see I'm worried about Akudoo finding the Swords of Chaos." Aqua said

"Don't worry we'll make sure that they're safe."

While they talked a member of the Akudoo clan found its way into the Bounty and ran into Aqua's room and found the Swords of Chaos and took them.

"I know I shouldn't worry too much Cole but...I don't know." Aqua sighed and smile at Cole who was worried about her and wrap his arms around her and tighten his embrace.

"I just don't want you to worry so much. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"On a date? Sure." Aqua said and smile.


	9. Chapter 8

Ninjago Chapter 8: The Date

The next day Aqua woke up excited about her date with Cole. Well her first date with him.

She gotten out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Aqua showered and came out. She went to her closet and went through some of her clothes trying to find a good outfit to wear.

Sadly she couldn't find the right and perfect outfit to wear on the date.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Aqua asked.

"Its Nya!" A girl voice said.

"Come in." Aqua said and Nya entered, shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Aqua asked her best friend.

"Is it true you're going out with Cole?" Nya asked

"Omg yes!" Aqua said excitedly.

The girls jumped up and down excitedly.

Aqua stopped and looked down.

"Except that I don't have anything to wear.''

Nya looked at her.

"I can help you."

Aqua smile at Nya.

Nya looked through Aqua's clothes and pulled out a certain shirt.

"How about this?"

Aqua walked up to Nya and took the shirt.

It was a cyan shirt with navy blue swirls of glitter on the front.

"I like it!" Aqua smiled.

Nya smiled too and pulled a pair of navy blue shorts.

"Try this on with the shirt.''

"Ok.'' Aqua took the shorts.

Then went to the bathroom and came out.

She looked herself in the full length mirror and gasped.

The cyan shirt fitted perfectly and the shorts fitted showed her long legs and curves great.

Aqua frowned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

Aqua looked herself in the mirror and sighed again.

"It just...feels like something's missing.''

An idea came into Nya's head.

"Wait!"

She came back with a black vest.

"Put this on!"

Aqua took the vest and puted on over the cyan shirt. She looked into the mirror.

"I love it!" Aqua smiled big.

"Yeah Cole will love it." Nya smile.

Aqua ran up to Nya and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Nya! You're the best."

"Anytime." Nya hugged back.

Meanwhile with Cole...

"Ok what should I wear?" Cole asked himself, as he rummaged through his stuff.

He founded black pants and a black tanktop. Then Cole puted a smokey grey jacket over the tanktop and looked himself in the mirror.

"Awesome!" Cole exclaimed.

He went to Aqua's room and knocked.

"Hey Aqua are you done in there?"

"Just a sec! I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." Cole said and went downstairs.

An hour later...

"Argh what's taking so long?" Cole complained as he pace back and forth.

"Chill out man geez." Jay said "Nya takes this long too to get ready so its no big deal."

"But Aqua is not Nya." Cole sneered.

"Look I'm saying that all girls take long to get ready.'' Jay said "I mean everybody knows that girls...take even hours and hours. But as for Nya...she takes forever to get ready."

"Who takes forever to get ready?! Huh Jay?" Nya's voice boomed from the middle step.

Jay was horrified at the voice of Nya.

"I uh.." Jay stuttered as he turned around, Nya cross her arms and frowned at her boyfriend.

Everybody laughed and Jay was red of embarassment.

Nya cleared her throat and gotten everybody's attention.

"Everybody... Aqua is ready."

Nya stepped aside and Aqua was revealed.

Cole was floored when he saw Aqua in her outfit.

The cyan shirt hung tight over her upper body while the vest hang loosed and the shorts revealed her long legs. The short boots were added to the dramatic effect on her outfit.

While her long hair was hung with bangs added to the effect.

Aqua smile at Cole and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Cole went up to her.

"Wow Aqua you...look gorgeous.''

"Thanks." Aqua said and wrap her arms around Cole's neck which made him blush.

"Shall we?" she said very seducivly

Cole blush crimson.

"Yeah sure..''

He offered his arm and Aqua gradually took.

"Have fun you two!" Nya waved.

Aqua and Cole waved back and headed out.

"Hold onto me." Cole said and Aqua held on tight.

Cole got out his scythe and jumped down.

"Wahoo!" Cole cheered.

"Cole!" Aqua shouted.

Cole's scythe glowed and transformed into a black muscle car.

The two settled in and Aqua sat up front and Cole sat in the drivers seat.

The car landed and Cole looked at Aqua.

"You ok?"

"I'll never get used to that." Aqua groaned.

Cole laughed and drove into the city.

It was late at night and it was perfect even for a first date.

Cole and Aqua gotten out of the car and it disappeared.

"So where to my lady?" Cole said and walked with his girl.

"Well I am a bit hungry." Aqua said.

When she mentioned that, Cole's stomach growled loudly. With that Aqua laughed and Cole blush in embarssment.

Cole and Aqua went to a fancy japanese resturant. He opened the door for her.

"After you my lady.'' He bowed while holding the door for Aqua.

"Thank you.'' Aqua said and peck him on the cheek.

Cole chuckled and led her inside.

Inside the resturant, the walls were painted with traditional japanese paintings of geisha's in red, blue, and pink kimonos with a lining touch of gold along their flowing robes. With cranes perched on one foot on the clear glass of water.

Aqua was amazed at the beauty of the place.

"Wow Cole this place is...wow unbelivable!"

Cole smile at her and wrap and arm around Aqua.

"Glad to know."

A waitress in a pink kimono with a red flowering pattern her hair in a bun held with red chopsticks came towards the couple.

"Welcome to Sakura Orient, I'll be your waitress tonight." She smiled and led the couple to their table.

Once they ordered drinks, Aqua and Cole were ready to order.

"We'll have two bowls of rice, with chicken and broccoli, and a side of dumplings.'' Cole ordered for them.

They gotten their food and began to eat.

Once they were done, music flared in the room.

Aqua brightened and said, "Come on Cole let's dance!"

Cole looked at her and nodded.

He offered his hand and Aqua took it, leading them to the dance floor.

They danced to the slow music and Cole wrapped his arms around Aqua's waist while Aqua looped her arms around his neck.

They dance slowly, never breaking contact with each other's eyes.

Cole spun Aqua and brought her back to him.

Aqua lean her head against his firm chest, hearing his steady soft heartbeat.

"Cole...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you so much." she said.

Cole blush red and smile.  
"I want the same thing too."  
Aqua lifted her head and looked at him in shock.

Cole took this opportunity and kissed her.

His lips grazed Aqua's lips and they kiss passionalty.

Cole's hands went up and down her back and then massaged her hips, making Aqua moan with pleasure.

The song ended and the two went back to their table.

Cole paied for the dinner and lead Aqua outside.

"I had soo much fun tonight Cole!" Aqua cuddled with him.

"I'm glad you did." Cole smiled and kissed her.

Aqua and Cole walked in the city for a while and stopped by the park.

A sudden chill in the air grasped Aqua and she shivered.

Cole noticed and took off his jacket, putting on Aqua.

"Here so you won't catch a cold.''

The jacket was so warm, Aqua felt better, wrapping it tight around her.

They found a spot and laied down on the soft grass.

Aqua cuddled with Cole and rested against him.

They saw the stars and suddenly a meteor shower.

"Cole look!" Aqua pointed at the sky.

"Wow.'' Cole said and brought her close.

After 20 minutes the meteor shower was done.

"That was amazing!" Aqua said

"It sure was..." Cole said and turned to her.

"But not as amazing as you are."

"Aw Cole!" Aqua exclaimed and hugged him.

Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Aqua said.

Cole and Aqua went back to the Bounty where everyone was already asleep.

They changed in to pj's in their rooms until Aqua walked up to Cole's room.

She knocked and it opened.

"Can't sleep?" Cole said concerned.

"Yeah." Aqua said.

"Come on in." Cole said, inviting her in.

Aqua stepped in and sat on the bed.

Cole went in front her and lifted her chin.

"Awesome night huh?"

"Yeah." Aqua said "Except..."

"Except what?" Cole was concern, wondering what went wrong.

"This..." Aqua grabbed a hold of Cole's shirt and pulled him in a kiss.

Cole was so surprise by the impulse that he just blush red.

They pulled away and kept their foreheads close.

Cole gazed at her intentivly and kiss Aqua again.

He was on top of her and they kiss more.

Aqua was in heaven. She had no idea what will happen next.

Cole took off his tanktop and kiss her again.

Aqua moaned and Cole kiss her neck gratefully.

"Aqua..." he whispered with his husky baritones.

Cole and Aqua made out and they were tired.

Both of them breathed heavy.

Aqua gotten up and headed for the door and was about to say goodnight to Cole...

When he stopped her...

"Stay with me for tonight." Cole said gently.

Aqua blush red.

"Don't worry. You'll be with me." Cole reasurred with a smile.

"Since I'm so tired, I guess I have no choice." Aqua shrugged and went on one side of Cole's bed.

Cole went on the other and Aqua cuddled with him and finally both ninjas were fast asleep till the next morning.


	10. Chapter 9

Ninjago Chapter 9: The Battle between Water and Evil

"My lord we have the swords you desire." One Akudoo warrior said .

Akudoo laughed evily as he touched the swords.

He held them up and the army cheered loudly.

The next morning, everybody was awake.

Except for Cole and Aqua, whose sound asleep in each other's arms.

Aqua turned and Cole brought her back to him, laying against his chest.

The sun's rays peeked threw the blinds and blinded Cole.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Cole felt something against him and turned his head and saw Aqua sound asleep.

He panicked wondering why she was in here...in his room.

Then Cole remebered what happened that night and relaxed, realizing nothing major happened that night.

But last night was the most greatest night ever for the black ninja.

Cole remebered him and Aqua dancing, sharing the most beautiful kiss they both can ever give to each other.

Then Aqua woken up and looked at Cole who layed back next to her.

"Good morning beautiful." he said

Aqua smile at him and they shared a good morning kiss.

They pulled away and kept smiling at each other.

Then both of them gotten up, got dress and went downstairs.

Everybody saw the two as they sat down.

"Soo why did you two come downstairs together huh?" Jay said slyly.

Both Cole and Aqua blush red and looked at the ground.

"It's nothing really." Aqua said.

"Oh ok." Jay said "Its not like you two slept together or anything."

Cole and Aqua blush even redder at those words.

Then Jay saw their looks and realize something.

He gasped. "So you did sleep together!"

Everybody was surprised and started to tease them.

Cole and Aqua didn't say a word and kept on eating.

After breakfast Aqua found Cole all by himself.

As if he sensed her, Cole turned around and walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry Aqua...really I am."

Aqua embraced him, shocking the black ninja.

"Cole I don't care how many times Jay or anyone teases us about our relationship...I love you soo much.''

Cole was taken back at what she said and it made him smile.

He returned the embrace and kissed her.

"I love you too...Aqua." Cole said while kissing her.

They pulled away and was about to begin their training.

"Hold on! I need to get the swords."

Aqua hurried away and went to her room.

Suddenly the swords were nowhere to found.

Aqua panicked and searched but she found a note and read it.

She dropped the note and hurried to Cole.

Cole saw her with the look of panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong Aqua?"

"The Swords of Chaos...are gone..."

Later:

Aqua was so worried she went to Cole and said "Cole?"

He was lifting weights and looked at Aqua.

"Arrgh yeah Aqua?"

"I'm worried." Aqua sighed and looked at him.

"Arrgh Aqua...we're gonna get the swords back." Cole said lifting a heavy ton weight.

"I know Cole but it's just...its just..." Aqua began but turned away.

"Sorry that I'm bothering you Cole." Aqua walked away.

"Wait Aqua." Cole was done lifting weights and went to her.

"You're not bothering me ok don't start like that." Cole turned her around.

"Aqua I love you and I don't want you to worry." Aqua hugged Cole tightly and Cole hugged her back.

"Listen we'll get through this."

"I know." Aqua said and leaned against him.

Rocky and Crystal was flying around in cirles and landed.

"Cole." Aqua said

"Yeah?" Cole asked.

''We'll be together forever right?" Aqua asked and looked at him.

"Aqua is that what you want?" Cole asked, smiling at her.

"Yes. That would be nice." Aqua said

Cole and Aqua leaned in and kissed until...

"Hey lovebirds." Jay said and Cole frowned angryly at him.

"What are you doing ruining a perfect moment Jay. What can't a guy get some privacy?"

Aqua began to laugh.

"You guys." Aqua said and smile.

Cole sighed and walked with Aqua inside.

The next day all 5 ninjas trained preparing for battle and Aqua trained hard as well.

A few days later they were ready for battle.

"Alright you 5, this is a serious battle, little do we know about the enemy I advise you to be careful and keep a sharp mind. Find the swords before Akudoo unlocks it's power and used those weapons to destory the world." Sensei Wu said "Good luck to you all."

He bowed and the ninjas bowed back and yelled "Ninja Go!"

And flew off the Bounty in their vechicles and Nya following them.

"Alright guys let's do this." Cole said

"For the sake of humanity." Zane said

"And for the sake of the world." Kai said. "Right." Jay and Aqua said and they continued into Akudoo's territory.

Once they landed the ninjas and Nya were ready for battle.

Aqua and the ninjas and Nya went to action.

They attacked the bad guys and Aqua went to find Lord Akudoo.

Cole used his sycthe to make the ground rumble and the ground opened and the bad guys fell.

Kai was using his sword and shooted a burst of fire at the 3 bad guys and Zane used his shurikins of ice to freeze the bad guys and used his true potential power in a burst of ice.

Kai did the same and fire exploded from his body and the group of bad guys died in a burst of fire.

"Lighting!" Jay yelled and threw some lighting at the bad guys and one of the bad guys was shocked by the lighting and the other bad guy touched him and was shocked too and died in a burst of smoke.

Aqua climbed to the top of a mountain and was having trouble climbing and she made it to the top.

"Akudoo come out and fight I know you're here."

"Well well if isn't Aqua." Akudoo appeared in a flash of lighting

Aqua said "Akudoo."

"Aqua dear I want to say thank you for these swords you swore to protect but now they belong to me." Akudoo mocked and Aqua frowned.

"One of your henchmen took them."

"Oh so sorry." Akudoo said and attacked Aqua and she almost fell but gotten her balence.

Aqua threw a punch at Akudoo and he lost his balaence and fell and frowned at Aqua.

"Scared I see." Akudoo said and Aqua spun a tornado of water at Akudoo but he stopped her with The Swords of Chaos.

Aqua took one of them and sword fight with Akudoo.

Meanwhile with the other ninjas and Nya they were beating the bad guys very well and they defeated the last of them.

"Alright let's go find Akudoo." Cole said until

"Hey don't forget about me!" Lyod said and came down on his green dragon named Ferowsho.

"Lyod!" The gang shouted and Kai said "I thought you were training."

"I was until I gotten word of your battle with this Akudoo." Lyod said and the gang hurried to the top of the mountain where Akudoo and Aqua were fighting.

Akudoo swung his sword at Aqua and she blocked it and swung her sword at Akudoo. He gotten hit by the cheek.

"Surrender Akudoo." Aqua said and threw an arrow at Akudoo and hitted him in the chest.

Akudoo screamed in pain and was hurt finally.

Aqua used her true potential.

"HYDRO WAVE!"

The wave hitted Akudoo but it wasn't enough to beat him.

"You think you can stop me Aqua look at yourself! You can't even stand up right." Akudoo shouted and Aqua's eyes turned blue and threw 3 Hydro waves at Akudoo and he got up and unlocked the power of the Sword of Chaos and his eyes turned bright red. Aqua unlocked the power of the sword they continued to fight.

Cole and the rest of the gang found their way to the top and saw the two fighting.

"Whoa how long have they been fighting?" Jay asked

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." Cole said

"Let's help her!'' Kai said and they went to help Aqua but she said "Stay back you guys I can handle this!"

"But Aqua!" Cole said and Akudoo swung his sword at Aqua and she blocked it. "Urgh."

She pushed him back and charged at Akudoo. T

hen Akudoo charged at her back and they collided with great power.

They breathed heavily and Aqua gotten down on her knees.

"Aqua no!" Cole said and ran to her.

"Cole come back!" The others said and he went to her but he gotten throwned back to the group.

"Cole!" Aqua said and turned to Akudoo angryly and charged at him.

Akudoo easyily stepped to the side and knocked the wind out of Aqua.

Aqua gotten throwned to the side and down off of the mountain.

"Aqua no!" Cole shouted and Aqua was knocked unconsious and continued to fall.

Then Cole was mad "YOU MONSTER!" he yelled and the others fought with him.

Jay threw lighting at Akudoo and Kai shooted fire at him.

Cole used his scythe.

Zane froze Akudoo's feet and he was stuck.

"You ninjas think you can win? Well think again!" Akudoo did an explosion wave with sword.

Eveyone fell down and meanwhile the world was breaking apart.

Buildings tearing down and quakes were ocurring.

Plus volcanoes were erupting.

Back with the ninjas Cole got up and said "Come on guys we need to defeat this foe."

Suddenly Cole's true potential came and he glowed so bright.

"He's right." Kai said and glowed too and so did Zane and Jay and Lyod.

"For Aqua! EARTH!" Cole spun.

"FIRE!" Kai said

"ICE!" Zane shouted

"LIGHTING!" Jay said.

Lyod shouted "NINJA GO!"

Then a flash appeared and it was Aqua in her true potential form.

"WATER!"

The six ninjas combined their powers and they created the Ultimate Tornado of Creation using their true potentials to make a powerful tornado.

The tornado spun at Akudoo and he tried to break the tornado but it was so powerful that it was hard to break and the ninjas used their weapons and combined them

The other Sword of Chaos came back to Aqua and the power of the weapons were combined and Akudoo screamed and shouted in pain.

"This can't be I'm suppose to be powerful NOOO!"

Then in burst of bright light Akudoo was gone forever thanks to ninjas.

The tornado died down and the 6 ninjas cheered for joy.

Aqua grinned knowing the darkness was overcome with the light..

Cole went to Aqua and lifted her up and twriled while cheering.

"We did it Aqua! We did it!"

He brought her to him and flipped his hood back.

Aqua flipped her hood back as well and they stared at each other, grinning.

"I don't you not to worry." Cole smile.

"I couldn't done it without all of you." Aqua looked at her friends. She turned back to Cole. "Especially you Cole.''

"Aqua..." He said

Cole kissed Aqua passionalty.

The rest of the gang circled the couple. "Oooo." Everyone teased at Cole and Aqua and they blush red.

"Heh." Cole said and Aqua kissed him back.

At the Bounty everyone partyed. Jay and Nya were dancing while Zane and Kai were break dancing.

"You wanna dance?" Aqua asked Cole and he smiled.

"Sure."

Aqua and Cole were dancing and they had fun.

Cole spun her around and brought her to him and danced.

Aqua was smiling and was dancing.

"Yeah!" Jay said and Kai went to Aqua and danced with her.

Then Zane jumped in and danced with Aqua and Kai bumped Zane out of the way.

Aqua was now dancing back to Cole and the two sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Aqua went and opened the door and saw her two ninja friends Airiana and Ember.

Two ninjas who control air and ember.

"Guys these are my two friends Airiana and Ember."

"Hi everyone!" The twins said

Kai and Zane went straight towards them. So then Aqua looked at Cole who looked at her.

"What?" Aqua asked

Cole laughed "You invited your friends because of Kai and Zane."

"I felt bad for them since I'm with you!" Aqua blush red

Cole laughed again. "Come on let's dance."

"So you control ice? That's like so cool!" Airiana said to Zane who smile at her and nodded his head.

"And you control air right?" Zane asked

Airiana nodded her head.

"So you contol fire like me?" Kai said to Ember and she smile .

"Yup its amazing that someone like you can control fire like me."

"Yeah sure is." Kai smiled back at Ember. "Wanna dance?

"Sure!" Ember said and danced with Kai. "Wow he's hot!" Ember thought. "

''So um do want to dance Zane?" Airiana asked shyly.

"Well yes it'll be a pleasure.'' Zane said and

Airiana smile and slipped her arm with Zane's and walked towards the dancefloor.

"Man he's cute." Airiana thought.

The ninjas had a long journey in defeating the evil Akudoo and now that the world was safe they can live happily.


	11. Chapter 10

Ninjago Chapter 10: Epilouge

The next day the 8 ninjas went outside where Airiana's and Ember's dragon, Silver and Ruby were there along with Crystal.

Aqua was leaving today to return the Swords of Chaos back to her kingdom.

"You have to go Aqua?" Cole whined and Aqua giggled.

"I have to go back Cole but I'll return to you I promise." Rocky went to Crystal and had tears in his eyes. Crystal licked the tears and nuzzeled against him. "So I live by Wind Temple in case you want to visit me Zane." Airiana said and Zane smile "I would love to visit a attractive girl like you Airiana." "Oh thanks." Airiana giggled and Ember said to Kai "Don't be a stranger Kai, come and visit me too." "Don't worry about it Ember I'll visit you. After all a beautiful girl like you uh um..." "You think I'm beautiful?" Ember said and smile. "So this is it." Cole said to Aqua and she turned to him. "I'll miss you." They hugged tightly and gave each other a kiss good bye. Cole picked her up and puted her on Crystal. "Take care Aqua and I love you." "I love you too Cole." Aqua said and Cole smile at Aqua and gave her another kiss and got off of Crystal. "Well we better get going." "Bye Aqua!" the gang said "Bye guys." Aqua said and flew up and the 3 ninjas were off towards Aqua's kingdom.

At night Cole looked out of the window and saw a shooting star. "Aqua I love you." Meanwhile Aqua looked out at her window and said "Cole I love you too."


End file.
